User talk:SirForgotmypassword3times
Hi SirForgotmypassword3times, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 01:03, February 3, 2011 Hey. Just wanted to say thanks for my review of East Point. I wanted it to feel sort of like a modern boot-camp because this is going to be a humorous fanfiction. SalemtheCruel 00:59, April 13, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel PS: Yeah, I wasn't really sure who'd be in charge of East Point since I don't know too much about boot camps, so I just said they have a principal XP I'll probably change it to colonel later though. Hello Hi! My name is ScottyBlue. I was wondering if you'd like to draw any of my characters; maybe we could work it out as an art trade. If you'd like to see my pics for reference, click HERE to go to my fanfic art page. Note: I only draw in black pencil for art trades. Let me know if this is OK or not. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40, 1 Cor. 13:13, Romans 12' 01:10, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I updated my fanfic A little night music. Care to review? SalemtheCruel 01:13, April 13, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hi, Salem again. Just wanted to ask a quick question: I did a short update of A little night music. Just started Book Two Chapter One. Want to review? 00:48, April 14, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Re:Pic Yeah, I understand about the animal heads; I don't draw any creature without a picture of a real creature in front of me. (except hedgehogs because there isn't one in my field guides; that I do from memory). I also have noticed the edit bar's absence. If you want to upload a picture to a document now, you have to put it in double brackets ( ), and format it as follows = File:Picture Filename|thumb|left or right|300px (or therabouts)|caption of the pic. The result looks like this. If you do want to do an art trade, just tell me the species of the creature(s) and what they wear, plus any details of appearance you think are important. I won't ask for any more characters in one picture than you do. Thanks, and God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40, 1 Cor. 13:13, Romans 12' 01:41, April 14, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I forgot to mention, you have to upload the picture to the fan art gallery before you put it in an article. Re:Toolbar Seems to be something with Wikia. I can only imagine they're updating something and it will be back in a few hours. However, maps are not allowed as fan art here, so you can't upload it anyway. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:59, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, character art is the only acceptable fan art. I really struggle to see how your story has anything to do with Redwall. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:02, April 15, 2011 (UTC) The only rules for fan fiction are "keep it Redwall", and Redwall is a pretty clear-cut series. If it gets too out of bounds, you'll have to find another host. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:57, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :As I said before, maps are not acceptable fan art. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:06, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Religion Religious discussion is not for this website. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:14, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Fan Fiction Both of those definitions are considered "fan fiction" here, so long as it remains Redwall-related. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:20, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Gable A Gable is just part of the roof, it's not an actual building, and doesn't need its own article. If you open up Redwall and look at the map, the roof with the weathervane on it is the south gable. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:24, April 30, 2011 (UTC) You made a comment a while ago that seemed to mean you wanted to read it. Did you wanted to be updated? When you read please comment. Critique is very welcome. I haven't updated in a while but...and if not that's ok-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 16:08, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Blog Please create a blog post, not an article. Here is your content: Today I wish to bring to you the thought of my mind and my old hopes of bringing forth a long story and series basing on my concepts for Redwall's future. But yet although I can come up with many thoughts and ideas in my head and play the scene with perfect speech holding the effect I had always wanted for my story, I find it more difficult to write it down in words. In my mind I picture clear moving images of my ideas, and I am able to let my thoughts flow on and on creating the story for me, but then once I started my first story based on this idea, I was not able to start it the way I actually wanted it. After going on five chapters into this story, my mind comes up with an even better way to portray this story to its reader and thus I begin writing. But yet once I look between each version, I find that some parts were also good and that although my new version has a proper start to achieve my desired effect, the older version still seems good enough for me. So possibly I would rather try to combine the two together to achive an even better effect. Somehow, I still difficulty putting my concepts into words and capture the best vivid description of my thoughts. Right now I have been trying to process every idea into larger categories and try to work out on each idea into smaller levels thatr can help me to build up my chapters. My latest idea on how I will rewrite my story involves a first person narrative according to Brother Matthews and throughout the book he will review his accounts switching to events from the time he was writing this story and back to when it happened. Also, I will attempt to gradually input my ideas into a slow fashion and try to plan each chapter according to my original ideas. The basic flow of this story starts off with Brother Matthew giving a small account of how the Abbey was today excluding the fact about the warfare that surrounded the land and how his son, being born during the war, had grown bitter against the sadness inflicted by the war wishing that he could at least experience a bit of the peace that his father had once lived in 27 years ago. After this, he begins with the construction of the clock and introduces certain characters and events to the leader allowing them to familiarize with the rising concept of the modern age in Redwall. Later on, they finish the scaffolding in time for the clock maker to bring the clock parts and start assembly. But later on, he approaches a third person view of the start of the vermin rising and begins to slowly introduce the factor of a foreign group of mice called the Corphans. Later on, the vermin make their first move and the woodlanders slowly begin to react to these attacks. Soon, the Corphans that have now established their own fort decide to help the woodlanders in battle and war is eventually declared. Thoughout the series of tales that Brother Matthew, his father, and his ancestors account, the heritage of Redwall from then onto now will be opened up to willing minds to discover the essence of my imagination. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC)